Year:1914
1914 in music: Singles: *Castle's Lame Duck Europe's Society Orchestra *The Post in the Forest Gustav F. Heim *Castle Walk Europe's Society Orchestra *Chinese Patrol Alfred Cammeyer and Olly Oakley *Too Much Mustard Europe's Society Orchestra *I Parted My Hair in the Middle George Formby Snr. *The Memphis Blues Victor Military Band *Little Grey Home in the West Alma Gluck *I Didn't Raise My Boy to Be a Soldier Peerless Quartet *On the Old Front Porch Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Aldahre Kataâ Awsali Munira Al-Mahdiyya *Lullaby From Jocelyn John McCormack *Colonel Bogey March The Black Diamonds Band *A Little Love, A Little Kiss John McCormack *Humpty Dumpty Rag New York Military Band *From Soup to Nuts Fred Van Eps *Stabat Mater - Inflammatus Gustav F. Heim *Toreador Song Alan Turner *You Need a Rag Premier Quartet *It's a long way to Tipperary Stanley Kirkby *Zeleny Hajove Bohumir Kryl *Pepper Pot National Promenade Band *The Junk Man Rag Fred Van Eps *Crazy Bone Rag/While They Were Dancing Around U.S. Marine Band/Victor Military Band *Good Bye, Sweet Day Janet Spencer *On the Honeymoon Express Victor Military Band *Etude in F Minor (Liszt) Ignacy Jan Paderewski *O Canada Henry Burr *Thanks for the Lobster Fred Van Eps *Peg O' My Heart Medley National Promenade Band *Romance Waltz- Hesitation Vessella's Band *They Start the Victrola (And Go Dancing Around the Floor)/What a Wonderful Love That Would Be Billy Murray /Ada Jones *Notoriety Rag Van Eps Trio *The Jewels of the Madonna (No. 1) / The Jewels of the Madonna (No.2) Prince's Orchestra *I'm on My Way to Mandalay Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *The Battle Eve Vernon Archibald and Royal Fish *Comin' Thro' the Rye Alma Gluck *Why is the Ocean So Near the Shore Ada Jones *The Battle That Wasn't Jolly Jesters *Gippsland March National Promenade Band *Ballin' the Jack National Promenade Band *Sympathy Charles Adams Prince *The Nightingale Henry Heidelberg *A Perfect Day Metropolitan Quartet *He'd Have to Get Under - Get Out and Get Under/Wilhelm, the Grocer Billy Murray/Ada Jones *It's a Long, Long Way to Tipperary Charles Adams Prince *Southern Zephyrs/Warbler's Farewell Charles Adams Prince/Stehl, Lufsky and Schuetze *At the Mermaids' Fancy Ball Billy Murray *The Rosary Pale K. Lua *Pure as Snow Venetian Instrumental Quartet *Queen of the Movies Medley National Promenade Band *All Aboard for Dixie/High Jinks Ada Jones/Charles Harrison *It's Nice to Get Up in the Mornin' But It's Nicer to Lie in Bed! Harry Lauder *Italian Favorites/Azalea Waltz Pietro Deiro/Dr. Clarence Penney *Old Comrades March/It's a Long, Long Way to Tipperary Columbia Band/Stanley Kirkby *I'm On My Way to Mandalay Campbell and Gilette *The Pussy Cat Rag Ada Jones & Peerless Orchestra *Favorite Airs from "The Pirates of Penzance" Edison Light Opera Company *In the Garden Ada Jones and George Ballard *The Pussy Cat Rag Ada Jones and Peerless Quartet *Old Folks at Home Margaret Keyes *Washington's Farewell Address Harry E. Humphrey *Dost Thou Know That Sweet Land Marie Morrisey *Whistling Pete Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *La Muerte Del Bardo Venetian Trio Albums: *Symphony No. 5 Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra/Arthur Nikisch Category:1914